


Ten year reunion

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 7: Free Day, M/M, School Reunion, Viktor the Trophy Husband, Yuuri Week 2020, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Yuuri Week Day 7: Free DayTen year middle school reunion for Yuuri where he was bullied through the years. Yuuri goes with Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Ten year reunion

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN LATE BUT TODAY IS THE LAST DAY! FREE DAAAAY !
> 
> I wanted to write about a ten year reunion where Yuuri meets again his old bullies.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuri closed his eyes with a sigh. Why did this kind of thing happen to him?

“Yusha? My love?"

The aforementioned turned around and saw Viktor looking at him with a worried face. The Japanese man put the letter down and gently touched his fiancé's cheek. The latter kissed the palm of the hand. “Everything is fine Vitya. I just got a letter.”

“What kind of letter?” asked the Russian man.

“Just… An invitation for my ten-year Middle School reunion.”

“Oh! It’s awesome! You'll go?”

Yuuri sighed and threw the letter on the coffee table before sitting down on the sofa. Viktor followed and settled down beside him, resting his head on his thighs. The Japanese man began to stroke his hair. “I’m thinking of staying here, I don’t really want to go back.”

“Why ?”

“I was bullied all of my Middle School years. I was the little fat guy who did girlish sports..."

Viktor wrapped his hands around his fiancé's stomach and buried his face there. "I saw pictures of you when you were little darling, you were just a little bit chubby and so cute my love! I wish I had known you before...”

“Even though I was fat and uninteresting?”

“Yusha, the love of my life, no extra kilograms will take me away from the love I have for you, and you are the most interesting man I know.”

Yuuri felt his heart leap. He grabbed his fiancé's hand and kissed it a number of times. "I love you so much Vitya, I love you I love you I love you!"

Viktor suddenly stood up and carried Yuuri like a bride.

“Vitya ?!

“Bedroom. Now. I want to fuck you.”

“What?!”

Viktor laughed before entering the bedroom, being careful to close the door behind him.

* * *

Yuuri gently tightened Viktor's tie. The latter was very fond of his fiancé putting a tie around his neck, and although he said otherwise, Yuuri was very fond of doing it too. The lovers were preparing to go to Yuuri's ten-year Middle School reunion. Yuuko, the organizer had arranged for it to fall during off-season, giving Yuuri no excuse to miss this event. Besides, she had everything planned for this to happen at Ice Castle. The young mother obviously still hadn't got over the bullying Yuuri had suffered in middle school.

Obviously Viktor was going with him. The Russian absolutely wanted to present himself as the perfect, wealthy trophy husband. And Viktor was really perfect and rich (a billionaire). Yuuri couldn't refuse. After all, he loved having Viktor by his side. So there they are, slightly late because Viktor hadn't finished applying mascara and lip gloss (“But that's important Yusha!”).

The meeting took place in a conference room that Yuuko had installed (Viktor helped her financially, having made it clear that he intended to make Hasetsu his skating base after Yuuri's retirement and that he absolutely needed a conference room). Axel, Lutz and Loop were at the reception with another employee looking after the guests.

As soon as they entered, Yuuri saw an old class photo and the people who bullied him, laughing.

“Yusha?

“It's them, Yuuri sighed. Kihiru-san, Osamu-san, and Waku-san were my main bullies in Middle School.”

“I see… Is there anyone else you know?”

“No, nobody wanted to stay with me to be honest, and I spent all my time at Minako-sensei's studio or here practicing.”

“Oh. You know what? Wait me here.”

“Vitya?”

The silver haired man walked over to the group of people in front of the class photo. Yuuri followed him but stayed a good distance, enough to hear the discussion.

“ _Ah… I remember this one_ ,” said one of the three bullies. _I don't remember his name but I'm sure he was a loser with no future! Do you remember Kihiru_?”

“ _Yeah,_ Kihiru replied. _The little fat guy who did girlish sports._ ”

Viktor approached them with his media smile. “Amazing! _Who are you talking about?_ ” asked the Russian man.

“ _Wow, who are you?_ ” Waku asked.

“ _Call me Nikiforov. I'm dating someone from your class_.”

“ _Oh okay_ ,” Kihiru replied. “ _Look there, it was the little looser in the class. Oi Osamu, do you remember his nickname?_ ”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Osamu replied. “ _Futotta Buta, if I translate correctly for Nikiforov-san,_ it means "Fat pig" in English _I think. His name was Katsuki Yuuri through._ "

Yuuri saw Viktor frown and clench his fist. He was about to intervene when he saw his fiancé giving his most charming smile. The Japanese man heard women sigh near them. " _It's not very nice. I find him rather cute personally_.” Viktor said.

Osamu, Kihiru and Waku looked at each other before laughing out loud. " _Him? Cute? Is this a joke? Wow, your girlfriend must be feeling jealous that you are looking at someone else_.”

“ _Girlfriend? I never said I had a girlfriend. I only have my dear Yuuri in my life. Isn't it true my love?_ ”

All eyes turned to Yuuri. The latter stepped forward and put an arm around his fiancé's waist, smirking. Seeing his lover defending him made him a little bit bolder. “ _Good evening Osamu-san, Kihiru-san, Waku-san_ ,” Yuuri said. “ _It's been a long time, hasn't it?_ ”

“ _Yes… uh… Katsuki-san_.”

They were visibly impressed with Yuuri's appearance. The Japanese Skater had a more than delicious body in his tailored Burberry suit (at Viktor's urgent request).

“Yusha, my love your lips are dry.” Out of habit, Yuuri turned to his fiancé and let him apply some cream to his lips. Obviously it was Chanel.

He saw his old classmates looking at him with amazement and envy. He smirked before letting Viktor kiss him softly. “There you are darling, your lips are all shiny.”

“ ** **Thank you Vitya****. ”

Waku cleared his throat. “ _Um… Katsuki-san… What… what do you do for a living now?_ ”

“ _Oh, I'm a professional athlete now._ ”

“ _Oh I-_ “

“ _Just a professional athlete?!_ ” Viktor cut off, offended. “ _Honey, you are the best Figure Skater in Japan and one of its Olympic athletes! You are not “just” a professional athlete, I am going to marry an Olympian!_ ”

“ _Vitya, you are the most successful Skater in history and I remind you that you have currently won an Olympic gold medal in addition to being selected for the next games._ "

Viktor laughed before taking his fiancé in his arms. Yuuri noticed that his three former bullies seemed to regret what they had done in the past and felt slightly intimidated. Take that.

“ _Uncle Vicchan! Uncle Yuuri!_ ” Lutz was running towards them, waving her arms. Viktor let go of Yuuri to carry the child. Oddly enough, the Japanese man loved the sight of Viktor carrying a child in his arms.

“ _Lutz! Why are you running like that? Does your mother have a problem?”_ Yuuri asked.

“ _Nope! She just asked me to call you. She wants to see you two in the locker room_. ”

* * *

Finally it happened that Yuuko had called them to ask them to perform Stammi Vicino together. Obviously, Viktor knew this in advance and had thought of sending the costumes to the young mother.

The couple had therefore performed the routine, under the astonished eyes of Yuuri’s former classmates.

He felt great satisfaction seeing his three former bullies watching him with admiration but also regret and shame.

Coming to this meeting hadn't been such a bad idea to be honest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> E N D
> 
> And that's the end of this adventure! I was happy to be able to participate in this week, I managed to release 8 stories (not counting the French version)! See you next time for more stories on my other fanfic, "The Life of Viktor and Yuuri in Russia"!
> 
> SEE YOU NEXT LEVEL!


End file.
